The present invention relates to spectrophotometers. Currently known spectrophotometers comprise a body having one end which is provided with a lens and with an inlet slit for passage of the light beam. The said slit is always open. It would, instead, be desirable to provide means enabling periodic closure of the inlet slit of the spectrophotometer.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a spectrophotometer equipped with shutter means of an improved type which are designed to enable control of the inlet slit thereof.